herofandomcom-20200223-history
Daichi's Gomora
Gomora (ゴモラ - Gomora) is a Spark Doll owned by the Ozora family that was passed to Daichi Ozora after his parents' disappearance during the Ultra Flare. Its consciousness was shared through the creation of Xio's Cyber Gomora (サイバーゴモラ - Saibā Gomora). History Unlike many monsters in Ultraman X, Gomora was one of the few Spark Dolls that was unaffected by the Ultra Flare 15 years ago. Gomora's Spark Doll also happened to be the most treasured possession of Daichi Oozora, after his parents were lost in an accident during the Ultra Flare. As a result, Daichi and Gomora shared a particularly strong bond with one another and over time, Daichi managed to duplicate Gomora's data into Cyber Gomora to assist him after he became the host of Ultraman X. Early on in the series, Gomora refused to participate in battles because it was worried about Daichi's safety. After being reassured by Daichi, it finally becomes the first Cyber monster to be materialized and used to defeat King Joe in "Unknown Friend". Gomora would later be used again, either by Daichi or any other Xio members should they gain its approval. Its later battles as Cyber Gomora are with the following: *Zaragas in "The Rainbow Destination". *Mecha Gomora in "The Shining Sky, and the Land Beneath It". *Gomess in "Back of the Warrior" (with X). In "We Live Together", Xio finally managed to re-materialize Gomora for its latest project for three minutes only. It is also shown that even as a monster, Gomora's bond with Daichi made him completely obedient to Daichi's and the other members of Xio's commands, such as sitting down, holding his arms out, and responding to a thumbs-up gesture by Asuna. However, huge amounts of Dark Thunder Energy manage to break through the energy shield of Xio and stuck Gomora, causing him to turn into EX Gomora and burrow away, later resurfacing in Area K-5 to attack a Harbor where he was met with opposition by Ultraman X who tried to calm him down but was soon teleported away by M1 before he can fire the Xanadium Beam. After being hit by an Ultlaser and the Sky Musketty's King Joe's Destroy Cannon, Asuna tried to talk Gomora back to his senses and this determination and courage convinced M1 to send X back to his world and stop Gomora from killing Asuna. X then transformed into his Exceed X form and he quickly purified the monster with the Exceed X Slash attack, transforming EX Gomora back to normal Gomora. Gomora noticed the damage he had caused under the Dark Thunder Energy's influence. Out of guilt for what he had done, Gomora willingly allowed himself to let Ultraman X strike him with the Xanadium Beam. However, his time on his re-materialization went up and was reverted into a Spark Doll. In "A Beautiful Ending", Asuna used Cyber Gomora to assist Exceed X and Sky Musketty as the Operation Base X's final line of defense. Unfortunately, their efforts against Greeza proved to be futile and Cyber Gomora was eventually forcefully unrealized by Greeza's Greeza Vortex. In "Land of the Rainbow", Cyber Gomora was used to distract Greeza long enough for Asuna to bring Daichi and X back but, once again, his efforts were proven futile as he was eventually defeated by Greeza's Double Helix. After Greeza destroyed the base, Gomora was forcefully turned into his EX form, with EX Red King and Tsurugi Demaaga being reanimated, but the three monsters were eventually absorbed after being turned back into Spark Dolls by Greeza and the alien copied Gomora's Oscillatory Wave as a result, but after some convincing from Daichi and a powerful strike to the chest, Gomora and all of the Spark Dolls traveled to X and united with him to form a hybrid MonsArmor consisting of Cyber Gomora, Cyber Eleking, Cyber Bemstar, Cyber Zetton and the X-Lugger with the combined power of all the Cyber Monsters Greeza absorbed. Together, X destroyed Greeza once and for all with an Ultimate Xanadium. Gallery X Cyber Gomora.png UX-Cyber Gomora Screenshot 010.jpg|Cyber Gomora is ready for battle ZARAGAS-CYBER-GOMORA.jpg|Cyber Gomora fighting Zaragas UX-Cyber Gomora and Mecha Gomora 001.jpg|Cyber Gomora fighting Mecha Gomora UX-Gomora Screenshot 004.jpg GOMORA X.jpg UX-Gomora Screenshot 006.jpg|Gomora giving a thumbs up Daichi's Gomora.png Category:Ultraman Heroes Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Tokusatsu Heroes Category:Mute Category:Gentle Giants Category:Fighter Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Possessed/Brainwashed